Dear Hermione
by PotterheadTWFanmily
Summary: A fluffy Dramione one shot! Draco is dying and decides to write one last letter. DM/HG (Transferred from my old account)


A fluffy little one-shot, I'm a new writer so please go easy on me!

* * *

Dear Hermione,  
Do you remember the first time we spoke on the Hogwarts express coming to in first year? You came into my compartment and asked me if I had seen a toad because Neville Longbottom had lost his, I saw you and I knew that I loved you, I owled my mother telling her about you and she said that she did not notice your name in any of the pure-blood family trees, I told her that you were a muggle-born and my father intercepted the owl and read the message. When I got home he beat both me and my mother because I had fallen for a muggle-born, now he has passed away and I am free to tell you how I feel.  
I remember in fourth year at the yeul ball and you came down those steps and the moment I set my eyes on you my heart just filled up with love, then I saw that git Victor Krum and I wanted to up there and take you away from him and just tell you how I love you and just kiss you until midnight, I remember walking up the steps at the end of the night and seeing you fighting with that goddamned Wesley and I remember walking up to you asking you if you were okay and you looking at me with those big brown orbs filled with tears and confusion and I remember you standing up and hugging me and saying that that was the nicest thing anyone has said all night, when we touched I almost broke down on the spot, I could of died happy right then and there.  
I'm sorry that it has taken my so long to say all of this and I know that you are married to Ron Weasley and you have your kids but I needed to tell you know, because I am currently in St. mungos and the mediwitches don't think I will last till the morning. I love you Hermione Jean Granger and you deserve to know. This is my final goodbye and if you want burn this letter I will not care you are a beautiful woman and you deserve to be happy and Weasley is the one for you, I was just too late.  
I love you from the bottom of my heart,  
Sincerely  
Draco Malfoy.  
I looked down at the now tear stained letter, then at my watch it was only 9:00pm it was decided I'm going to see the only man that I am in love with he may be on his death bed but he needs to know I love him too.  
"Ron I'm going out" I called out  
"Where are you going? You know you're not allowed to leave this house you are my wife you do as I say" Ron snarled before striking me once in the face, I let out a sob 'Bad idea' I thought.  
"I'll give you something to cry about" he snarled before getting ready to strike again, but I quickly pulled off my wedding ring threw it at him and disapperated to Draco's room. Ron had been beating me for years and I knew as soon as I did it that I would pay for it later.

* * *

*Crack* I look up from my hospital bed to see the one and only Hermione Granger standing there with a bruise forming on her cheek and tears running down her face.  
"Hermione? What are you doing here? Who did that to you? They will pay for it. Why are you smiling you are hurt, let me call a nurse-" I said trying to sit up and get out of bed, I was cut off by her swiftly moving over to my bed and kissing me I was shocked at first then I leaned into the kiss and deepened it. She pulled back.  
"What was that for? Not that I don't like it but what are you doing here?" I asked, shocked by her actions.  
"Because you needed to know that I've felt the same way for years, and don't call a nurse they ask to many questions." She spoke quietly and softly but I still heard every word.  
"My questions are; why are you here and why didn't you tell me sooner?" she continued  
"I have a rare blood disease and need a blood transfer but no-one who has the same blood type as me is willing, and because your married to Weasley…" I look at her hand there was no ring but a mark on her finger tell me that there was but not so long ago, then it hits me.  
" DID HE DO THIS TO YOU? WHAT ABOUT YOUR CHILDREN DO THEY GET HIT TOO?" I all but yell, she looks down.  
"Yes he did do this, and they aren't my children, there the children of the women he cheated on me with." She says obviously feeling nervous about telling people about this. "and do you remember at school when there was that project and you were disgusted because we were both put in the same group because we had the same blood type and you kept complaining to Snape that you couldn't have the same blood type as one with mud-blood?"  
"Yeah of Course I do, you do know that that was all an act? And tha-" I stop when I realise what she meant. "Wait you mean that you would do the blood transfer?" she nodded and I leaned up and kissed her softly.  
"Thankyou" I whispered against her lips.  
"I'll be back" she said before leaving, she came back about 5 minutes later with a mediwitch.  
"It seems Mr Malfoy you have someone willing to do the blood transfer. Now please sit up and Ms Granger can you please hop up on the bed next to him?" Hermione nodded then did as the smiling witch ordered I smiled and grabbed her hand and squeezed it and she squeezed back.  
"Okay this might tingle a bit" And it did and apparently Hermione is ticklish because she giggled.  
"Ok, you two will have to do this once a week for two weeks, I will now leave you to rest before you can both go home" Once she left I looked at Hermione and noticed a tear roll down her cheek.  
"Hermione! What's wrong?" I asked worriedly  
"I don't have a home my wedding ring was bewitched so that as soon as I took it off it meant that I had divorced him and would not be able to see him anymore." She said softly, I took this as my chance.  
"Then come live with me? Maybe we can start a relationship of our own?" I said nervously.

"Oh Draco! Would you really do that for me? But, no I dont want to be a burden!" She said looking conflicted.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you would NOT be a Burden, you are the love of my life, I have spent every day wanting to build up the courage to tell you, and now that you are finally here, in my arms I am NOT letting you go! You are going to live with me, and thats that!" I said in a mock serious tone. Hermione had tears running down her face and she had that biggest, most beautiful smile on her face.

"Okay, I will come live with you!" She choked on a giggle before leaning down and kissing me. I smiled into the kiss and replied with double the enthusiasm.

* * *

Please review so I can improve!

~Brionyrosebruce


End file.
